The Sun
by D. Sue
Summary: Ele mostrou-lhe o sol outra vez. - GrayxJuvia, shortfic.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Venho aqui com a minha primeira fic Gruvia! Sim, é um dos meus shippers favoritos de Fairy Tail!

.

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Agradecimento especial a Aiko-ojousan, por ter me dado um senhor incentivo nessa fic e por ter sido a beta reader, ajudando inclusive com o final xD<p>

.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-san.

* * *

><p>Summary: Ele mostrou-lhe o sol outra vez. [GrayxJuvia], [shortfic]<p>

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sun<strong>

.

.

Com a cabeça pesada e a sensação familiar de ter todos os músculos do corpo doloridos a tal ponto que impediam qualquer tentativa de movimento, a maga aquática lutou para abrir os olhos. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto havia se afastado dos inimigos, mas sabia que nas condições atuais, nenhuma distância seria boa o suficiente para se manter viva. _Então... É aqui que Juvia termina? – _indagou a si mesma, sentindo o calor da lágrima que escorria.

O som de chuva era incessante, e Juvia nunca havia sentido tanta angústia ao ouvi-lo. Parecia que a chuva queria lhe mostrar quem era o vencedor da disputa, queria mostrar-lhe que ela não havia sido forte o suficiente. _Gray-sama... Juvia... não conseguiu parar a chuva. _Tristonha, passou então a visualizar o rosto do rapaz que amava, e sentiu seu coração se apertar. _Não, não pode ser assim... Juvia não pode terminar aqui! – _repreendeu-se, forçando-se a abrir os olhos novamente.

Buscando assiduamente manter-se consciente e de olhos abertos, Juvia reparou num som novo, alheio à tempestade: um som de passos, que parecia ser de alguém procurando por ela. Desesperando-se, começou a se arrastar, e a força vinha unicamente do desejo sair viva dali.

_Não posso terminar aqui... Juvia precisa... _

- Juvia! – arregalando os olhos, Juvia sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, e era como se todo o seu corpo tivesse se acalmado. Queria responder, queria do fundo do coração responder, mas doía até mesmo abrir a boca.

- _G..._

_- _Juvia! – o rapaz, adentrando a pequena caverna, correu até ela com feição séria. – Oe...

Com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto sujo, Juvia sorriu, feliz. Gray, surpreso com o gesto, ao mesmo tempo preocupado, retribuiu o sorriso, agachando ao seu lado para pegá-la nos braços.

- Você está toda acabada... – o rapaz comentou, e Juvia fechou os olhos, concordando. – Primeiro vamos sair daqui – anunciou, levantando-se com ela.

- _G... _

- Não se esforce – o mago de gelo pediu, encostando-a contra o peito nu para então começar a corrida até um lugar mais seguro.

Fechando os olhos, Juvia agradeceu por poder vê-lo mais uma vez, ainda que tivesse fracassado.

Há uma semana encontrara uma missão com pedido bem peculiar, e fora até a Ilha Galuna com fim de cumpri-la, mas a batalha se mostrou mais difícil do que ela havia imaginado. Ocorria que na Ilha Galuna havia se instalado um mercado negro, e os comerciantes haviam contratado uma guilda das trevas para manter o local sob chuva constante, a fim de espantar moradores comuns das cidades e até mesmo gerar tumulto entre os habitantes de lá, pois queriam isolar o local para o comércio ilícito. Juvia tentara lutar contra os integrantes da guilda, mas os comerciantes haviam conseguido encurralá-la. Como não queria lutar contra pessoas que não podiam usar magia, Juvia preferiu recuar, mas acabou naquele estado.

- Eu a encontrei – ouviu-o dizer. Abriu os olhos para ver com quem ele falava e surpreendeu-se ao ver Kana Alberona e Luxus Dreyar.

- Nossa, olhe só o que te fizeram! – Kana soltou, indignada. – Por que você não chamou alguém para te acompanhar nessa missão? Eu estava livre!

- J... – engoliu em seco, estava com muitos cortes no interior da boca e ainda doía muito para conseguir falar.

- Bem, agora já foi... – Kana continuou, sorrindo-lhe caridosa. – Venha, vou te levar até a barraca que prepararam pra gente...

- Eles vão pagar caro por terem feito isso com ela – foi a última coisa que Juvia ouviu antes de pegar no sono, não mais sentindo frio, medo ou solidão.

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu inconsciente, mas quando acordou, a primeira coisa que notou foi Gray sentado ao lado de seu leito e, em seguida, notou que não ouvia mais o som de chuva pesada.

- Gray-sama... – falou com dificuldade, e ele a impediu de se colocar sentada.

- Fique deitada aí, você ainda não está em condições de se mexer – vendo que Juvia não teimou em mudar de posição, sentou-se novamente, olhando então para fora.

- Sinto... Mui-to... Juvia...

- Você quis parar a chuva, não foi? – Gray voltou o olhar para ela, e Juvia assentiu, tristonha.

- Juvia... não conse-guiu... Sinto... Mui-to... Juvia não que-ria...

- Pare de se desculpar – Gray soltou, fazendo-a se calar automaticamente. – Tem coisas que não podemos dar conta sozinhos. Eu aprendi isso na marra, e acho que no fim todos nós aprendemos... O que eu quero dizer é... – virando o rosto para o lado, completou, sem jeito. – você não precisa ter vergonha ou medo de pedir as coisas pra gente. Kana, Mira-chan, as garotas da Fairy Hills, Luxus, _eu... _Nós somos _nakama, _então você pode contar com a gente. É para isso que serve uma guilda, não é?

Voltando os olhos para ela, arregalou-os ao ver que ela chorava.

- Oe...

- Obriga-da... Gray-sama... Juvia está mui-to feliz...

- Uh... – Kana, chegando com um par de copos, balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Fazendo uma garota chorar, Gray? Que coisa feia... - brincou, deixando-o desajeitado. - Bem, vou lá ganhar mais uma do Luxus. Enquanto isso, pare de maltratar a Juvia e dê isso a ela – estendeu os copos com remédio. – Se tudo correr bem, poderemos voltar para casa daqui uns dias. Enquanto isso, aproveitem o tempo juntos – piscou, deixando-os rubros.

- Maldita... – Gray então olhou do copo para Juvia, perguntando-se como fazer para dar o remédio.

Criou uma colher e aproximou-se de Juvia para lhe dar o remédio com cheiro ruim, quando uma luz chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o olhar para fora.

- Olhe Juvia, o sol saiu.

Sentindo o raio de sol tocar-lhe o rosto, Juvia, emocionada, sorriu, sentindo novamente uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho. Havia sido desesperador pensar que não poderia ver o sol novamente. Mais que isso, havia sido desesperador pensar que não veria Gray Fullbuster novamente. Mas ele viera para salvá-la e para novamente parar a chuva.

_Gray-sama... Muito obrigada por me mostrar o sol novamente..._

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Bem... _Fairy Tale_, de Sabaku no T., tem sido de longe, a maior inspiração para escrever essa fic. Acredito que não tenha chegado aos pés das fics de nee-san, mas espero ter agradado...

Agradeço a atenção, e Aimée, Laari-chan, Quel-san, agradeço muito o incentivo que vocês estão me dando para voltar a escrever.

E agora... Reviews? .-.


End file.
